Anything For You
by AGENT KELL
Summary: He would do anything for her, if only she had actually loved him. She would do anything for him, if only he had realized it earlier. [SasuSaku]
1. Her Sins

**Anything for you.**

He would do anything for her, if only she had actually loved him. She would do anything for him, if only he had realized it earlier. SasuSaku

**A/N. I know, I shouldn't have made this story, but I couldn't resist! It was really tempting, and then I knew it, I wouldn't be able to write anything till I had this idea listed. I planned this real well, wrote up a few chapters, before deciding to post it up. I'm quite satisfied with the results, so hope you all enjoy this too! Oh, by the way, the genre is angst and romance, because overall, it's kind of angst, or so I hope. Oh, and if you want to know, the pairings are cannons, as in SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen.**

**this was supposed to be for Sakura, because it was her birthday. **

**Disclaimer: This applies for the other chapters in this story, unless I actually state something else, I do NOT own Naruto, despite my constant pleading to own it. I will not be using any OC characters in this story, the plot is MINE, and if I happen to use any music/lyrics of any sort, it isn't mine either. **

**Chapter One; Her Sins**

--

_That painful memory was forever etched in her mind…_

--

_It was a beautiful day. A bright sunny day, the clouds were white and fluffy, and were taking the shape of random items. They were having fun, rolling on the soft ground, where the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and the petals of the sakura were drifting down, covering them in the soft, pink, calming petals. It was so beautiful, so unreal, just like a painting._

_And then it happened, _

_The clouds grew dark…_

_Raindrops started to drip down… followed by the big raindrops that came rushing down._

_He looked down, as if he had done something unforgivable, "Sakura… I… I… I really love you… at first I-" _

"_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't… I can't… I can't do this!" Sakura shivered, her body was shaking, her head facing the ground._

"_Sakura… please… please… let me continue… I… at first I thought it was just a crush, because… you truly are beautiful… because… you cared about m-" He continued._

"_Please… please… stop!" She covered her ears. Crystal tears started pouring out of her eyes._

_He grabbed her shoulders, "Sakura! Listen to me."_

_Thunder struck._

_She was shivering. She was covering her ears. She was closing her eyes. She was screaming out. "No! Please! No! No!" She was shaking her head._

_He grabbed her arms off her ears._

_Her eyes opened, and widened, the moment she saw his expression._

_Her eyes softened… she calmed down._

"_I… I thought it was only because you helped me regain my memories, because you and Naruto cared so much about me… I thought… until… I saw… Kiba and you flirting… I didn't know what was with me… I felt… angry… then I found out it was jealousy… then… I slowly realised… I fell in love with you…"_

_Her tears slid down onto the ground, although it was mixed with the raindrops that came falling down from the sky._

_She was in her own world… she wasn't looking at him… but her tears kept falling…_

"_Please… no… no…" _

"_It's because of him right? It's HIM isn't it?" He shouted at her._

"_No… please… stop…" She slid out of him grip… slowly… falling to the ground…_

"_It… hurts…" He pointed to his heart, "here…"_

"_Weren't you… the one… who taught me… how to… love?" His voice sounded raspy, as he fell to ground as well._

_Sakura gasped._

"_Gomen… I… can't do this… because… you know that right?"_

_He looked down, unfamiliar tears falling from his eyes, his eyesight blurry._

_She looked up at the sky._

"_I'll wait for him… forever… even if he doesn't return my feelings… even if I get crushed…"_

"_He isn't worthy of you! He hurt you!"_

_He clenched his fists, his tears dropping down._

"_I'm… not worthy of you either…"_

"_You are… you…"_

_She tore down the empty courtyard. She ran away from their secret hideout. She ran… away from him._

_He stood there… looking at her back…_

_--_

_She ran in the rain… soaking wet… away from the courtyard… into the park… onto the main road…_

_A loud horn was heard, making her stop in her tracks._

_She turned her head, looking at bright lights, stunning her…_

_She was… unable to move._

_She widened her eyes… this… is… it._

_At the last moment, she felt someone push her away, and she widened her eyes…_

_--_

_She watched the whole scene as if it was in slow motion._

_--_

_The moment after she was pushed away, she fell on her bottom, and saw him._

_-- _

_She watched the truck bang him, then stopping abruptly, the truck driver coming out of the truck, taking out his mobile and calling the ambulance._

_--_

_She screamed with all her might, hoping that it would be able to save him. _

_--_

"_SAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_--_

_She ran towards him. Grabbing him in her arms._

_--_

"_Sakura… please… smile for me… one… last… time… I'd… die… without… regrets…"_

_--_

_She stared at him, crying her guts out._

_--_

"_Sai! You're not going to die, you can't die! You can't leave me alone! No! No! Sai! Don't go! I'll save you! I'll smile for you! Just… please… no… don't… go… he already… left… you can't…"_

_--_

"_Sakura… smile… for… me…"_

_--_

"_I'll smile! Just… don't… leave… me…" She forced the sides of her lips to curve up. A forced attempt. But he was satisfied._

_--_

"_Sakura… I… love… you… please… don't… hate… yourself…"_

_He choked on his own pool of blood._

_--_

"_Sai! I smiled… please… no… stop… stop… talking… it's… hurting you."_

_--_

"_I'm…s-sure… he'll… come… b-back… d-do-don't… give… u-up. U-ug-ugly…" He ended the last word with a smirk. _

_She didn't even consider it._

_--_

"_SAI! SAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_--_

_Tears sled down her cheeks._

"_Sai you baka..."_

--

"Neh… Sai-kun… it's been two years… eh?"

"Such a long time… I've missed you… somehow… I wish I were the one who died…"

"Yeah… Sasuke-kun still hasn't came back… but… I'm still waiting… but for now… I don't know if I'll ever accept him…"

She looked down.

"You… promised to teach me how to draw…"

--

* * *

**A/N. Yeah, the dream or flashback thingy was Sakura and Sai, I purposely left out his name until like somewhat the end. :D I like this chapter. A bit on the angst side? I hope so… I plan on trying out all the genres- that are on real life, like romance, angst, blahblahblahblah, things that reflect on feelings. **

**I hope you like this story, for people who've read Be My Escape, my other story, I'm really sorry, I was really upset with the number of reviews for the last chapter. As I've promised, 30 reviews or I won't update to a certain time. **

**I won't be updating anything shortly, I don't have the time. I've spent all I can on this story, and seriously, I've had fun writing this story. **

**There is a bit of SaiSaku as you can see, but Sakura doesn't like him. She still loves Sasuke. Sasuke has gone away, somewhere unknown, but you will find out more about that later. About Naruto and the other characters, they will appear shortly.**

**I expect reviews:D**

**Ja!**

**Kawaii IceCream**


	2. SasuSaku Forever

**Anything for you.**

He would do anything for her, if only she had actually loved him. She would do anything for him, if only he had realized it earlier. SasuSaku

**A/N. Just to make things clear, all of them are not of the same age, I've done my research as well, and because Mr. Kishi seemingly does not like to pair his characters up, birthdates are all messed up, this process of changing years is rather complicated, so I might glitch up here and there, so I hope you all would forgive me. :D**

**I'll just start when the whole gang is in Elementary School (Shogakkou)**

**Sasuke – 7**

**Naruto – 7 (because Sasuke and Naruto are rivals, aren't they?)**

**Sakura – 6**

**Hinata – 6**

**Shikamaru – 6 (Shikamaru has always somehow, been seen inferior to both Sasuke and Naruto, that's what I feel, and he seems to look up to them, so… why not?)**

**Ino – 6**

**Neji – 8 (Tenten was older than him.)**

**Tenten – 7 (so now she's the same age as Sasuke and Naruto)**

**Lee – 8 (him and Neji are rivals, aren't they?)**

**Btw, they only knew Sai when Sakura was 14. Sai is the same age as Sasuke.**

**I am still considering if I should include Chouji, Kiba and Shino, but if they are included, their age wouldn't really matter right?**

**Oh, and there will be a couple of time skips, but I will state that.**

**Chapter two; SasuSaku Forever**

It's nice if you listen to Clover by Meg Rock, it's the theme song for Solty Rei. Listen to the full song though, the songs used in the anime are shortened a lot, the full song is more suitable.

--

_No matter how hard I tried, I never did please him._

_--_

"_**No!" He shouted, "it isn't done like that! Why can't you be like your brother?"**_

_--_

_My parents adored me, which was why I tried my best to please them._

_--_

_**She gave a smile, and he gave a pat on my head.**_

_--_

_I was looked up by others; he never gave a hoot, saying it was expected of an Uchiha._

_--_

"_**Sasuke-kun! You're so smart! You got full marks for the exam!"**_

_--_

_I was bullied by others; they never found out, I didn't want to worry them._

_--_

"_**Forehead girl! Such a nerd, it must be because of her BIG forehead that she got full marks."**_

_**--**_

_They were the same, yet so different._

_--_

_But, they both found a friend in each other; that unbreakable bond._

_--_

_They were in kindergarten; she sat there, her eyes spoke of loneliness, the same as me, unconsciously, my eyes softened._

_--_

_I sat there, waiting for mama and papa to come; when I saw him. He was looking at me, so, I looked at him too. It wasn't a staring contest; somehow, his eyes reminded me of mine. _

_--_

_I walked away._

_--_

_Something- the growing curiosity inside of me, made me follow him. I forgot all, thoughts only on him._

_-- _

_I turned around, I wanted to glare at the little pink girl, but somehow, I couldn't. The most I could manage was a "don't follow me."_

_--_

"_Why are you acting like that?" I focused my eyes on him._

_--_

_I was shocked; there was something about this girl. Her captivating emerald orbs, so lonely, so alluring, so innocent…_

_--_

_I could see. I could see he was shocked. The question practically flew out of my mouth. "Why are you shocked?"_

_--_

_She left me stunned as she walked away to her parents._

_--_

_I heard papa and mama calling me. Mama was all flustered, and Papa was furious. My shoulders slumped, "gomenasai." _

_--_

That's how I knew the girl, Haruno Sakura.

--

That's when I first knew Sasuke-kun.

--

_Everyday she looked at me. When I looked backed at her, my cold eyes put down their defense, my shoulders slumped._

_--_

_I just looked at him._

_--_

_I walked towards her._

_--_

_I gave him a sweet smile._

_--_

_I sat beside her._

_--_

_We just sat there, enjoying each other's presence._

_--_

Apparently when she was five, she met this girl called Ino, things didn't really change, I just didn't see her as much.

--

"Sakura-chan! Neh! Don't let others bully you! I'll help you!"

--

_As if I couldn't help her._

--

"Sakura-chan? Daijoubu?"

--

_As if I couldn't comfort her._

--

"Sakura-chan! Let's go eat ice cream!"

--

_As if I couldn't company her._

_--_

"Sakura-chan! We're best friends right?"

--

_I wasn't her best friend._

_--_

My relationship with her was rather complicated.

We never really did anything.

We just sat somewhere.

At the kindergarten, the swing, the playground,

Just sitting there, enjoying each other's presence.

--

That same year, we were planning what Elementary School to go to. We actually talked, somehow, because Ino made her speak up for herself. So now, she babbled on all the time, but with me, she talked the minimum. I guess she was trying to keep the silence.

--

When I was at Elementary School, I saw this guy named Naruto. He had spiky blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and was that… whiskers I saw? He also had a bright grin.

He annoyed me to no end. I missed Sakura.

--

Somehow, we talked again, and we made up nicknames for each other, well, because we were so close. What was our relationship? I don't know. Anything my nickname for her was, Kura and Saku, and she nicknamed me Suke and Sasu. The deal was that I could only call her Saku when no one around, and she could only call me Sasu when no one was around. I guess that was the difference between my relationship with her, and her relationship with Ino. Not that I was jealous… right?

--

Naruto was annoying. He kept on talking to me, and seemingly added on a teme to my name. I guess these kinds of people are attention seekers; he must really dislike me since I ignored him practically 24/7.

--

I don't know how, but he got to me. There was once when I was walking to our usual place, the empty courtyard outside of the park. He was talking as usual, and I was just ignoring him, but listening, probably adding a 'Hn' or an 'Aa' sometimes. The moment he saw her, he was blabbing about how cute she was. She was just giving him a smile, never using the smile she gave me. It was reserved for me, somehow because of that, I felt good.

--

When Naruto left, and I walked her home, she stopped, and looked towards me. She said, "I knew Sasu-kun would need a friend in the same age group." And she used that smile.

--

Before I knew it, she was in Elementary School as well. We often hung out together, as a group or something, because Ino and Naruto were there, with loudmouths, there were bound to be more people, and we made friends with Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino and Kiba, although Shino and Kiba weren't really around.

--

I was really annoyed. It was already bad in Kindergarten, girls would walk past me and giggle or blush, or they would purposely brush their shoulders against mine. Or drop their hankie and I, an Uchiha, expected to have perfect manners, would have to pick it up and give it back to them. Yes, even though I ignore people, I actually have manners. But, when I reached Elementary school, this 'girl' thing became even worse. They would actually try to kiss me, and of course, being me, I would dodge. They even came up to me and said "I love you Sasuke-kun! Will you go out with me?" Of course I would decline. The only person I would go out was Sakura, and the only person she would go out with was me. We had discussed.

--

Naruto and Lee were annoying. They kept on asking Sakura out; I was pissed. So I told them not to go out with her because she had a big forehead. Of course I didn't mean that she was ugly. I just didn't want them to go out with her. She was angry with me for a week. I was really miserable that week and Naruto said that "someone shoved a stick" up my ass. I sucker punched him. Well, because of that, Sakura forgave me, as she giggled.

--

I was annoyed. Sakura always called Neji, "Neji-senpai". She said that his white and almost transparent eyes were cool. I said, "What about mine?" She gave a mischievous smile. "I prefer Neji's eyes."

--

I'm in the same class with Tenten, so what? Well, Saku was angry, because I said that Tenten could hit like a hippo. It was a little payback for what she said about Neji. She kept on babbling, and I told her she was jealous. She tensed up and started repeating that she wasn't jealous and all. I mean, isn't it obvious? I smirked. She blushed. "Mou! You're so mean Sasu-chan!" I gave her a kiss on the lips. I was sure it lasted a minute. I came off her, my cheeks all red, and so was hers. I heaved her on my lap. "Neh, Sasu-chan, it's SasuSaku forever right?" "Aa."

--

Do I love Sakura? I don't know.

* * *

**A/N. hehe, cute? kawaii? Please comment!**

**My Lovely Reviewers.**

**--**

Xx Satan-chan xX – Whee! So how was this chapter? You're my first reviewer! –passes fudge-

WhatsALie – hehe, thanks for the compliment, and thankies for all the reviews in Be My Escape! –passes chocolate icecream-

Amaterasu Haruno – Ah, thankies for your sweet comments/compliment. Err, I hope you like this chapter too? I'm sure everyone loves to laugh xD I think chapter was quite funny, well in my opinion. Thanks for the suggestion anyways.

shatteredxmemories – well, I'm sorry he's dead, he'll be appearing in the story when he was alive. Thankies for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter too.

cherryblossomsky – whee, thanks for reviewing! So… how was this chapter? –passes cookie-

mahalo4ursupport – Yay! Thankie for reviewing! Thanks for liking my story too! I hope you liked this chapter also -passes jellybeans-

Kunoichi142 – Whee! Thanks for reviewing! –passes cookie- This isn't an AU story. AU is about ninja's right? Sorry I'm not really sure. So… how was this chappie?

Gabbeh – whee! Thanks for the long review. Hehe, I'm glad you find this story acceptable too! Well, she is going to get hurt. But that's for later xD Well, I'd just say, that for both stories, I like both writing styles, so I'll just stick to both then. Since many people didn't want me to re-write Be My Escape, I'll just stick to it, and whatever I want to do with it, I shall xD

dashdashhypenspace- - sorry, if its confusing, its like, you know in Naruto, there's this memorial thingy, and names are carved on it? Well, its just that Sakura is at the courtyard, because that's where they always hang out and stuff, and she's 'talking' to 'him' there. I hoped you liked this chapter as well! –passes cookie-

* * *

**Well, please review and all.**

**Ja!**

**Kawaii IceCream**


	3. Ugly

**Anything for you. **

He would do anything for her, if only she had actually loved him. She would do anything for him, if only he had realized it earlier. SasuSaku

**A/N. sweet! Hey peeps, well here I am, but not for long, I'm really sorry about my other story Be My Escape (if you haven't read it then ignore this.), I'll get the 'real' chapter 17 up soon. Sorry for the inconvenience, and sorry for making you all read the long authors note you thought was a chapter. I've had some writers block, hopefully it'll be gone. I was really pissed, fanfiction didn't let me post the chapter up, so i had to use an export.**

**Well, I haven't really had much time, and I'm going off soon, just had to post the chapter up. **

**Chapter three; Ugly **

****

_-- _

_The first time I saw him was when I was in Junior High School (Chugakkou), and Gai-sensei was leading him through the corridors. _

_-- _

_I gasped. Tears falling down onto my cheeks… _

_Could it be…? _

_Had Sasuke-kun returned…? _

_-- _

_I ran towards the pair, where Gai-sensei was showing him where his locker was. He was nodding his head, and when I shouted "Sasuke-kun!" he merely turned his head in confusion. _

_He saw me and his eyes turned to one of shock. I guess he had a little shock, I mean who would think that they would see a pink haired girl, of all things, and then she was calling out to you in a name that was not yours, then crying at the same time, on your first day of school. _

_-- _

_I looked at him, with much further inspection; I knew he was not Sasuke-kun. I blushed, embarrassed, but for the most part I slumped my shoulders. _

_It wasn't Sasuke-kun. _

_"Haruno-san, meet your senpai, Sai." Gai-sensei called out to her, noticing the awkward atmosphere, trying to break the ice. _

_"Ah…? Gomenasai Sai-senpai, I'm sorry I may have mistaken you for someone else…" She trailed off as she looked down. _

_"Aa." _

_I was sure he could see me flinch. _

_What is up with these conceited guys with sticks up their asses? _

_-- _

_"Haruno-san, I'm afraid I have to leave Sai in your care, as you've heard, I'm wanted by the Principal." _

_"Hai, please tell Sarutobi-sama to leave Sai in my care." I gave a sweet smile. _

_-- _

_"Uh, let's show you around then? Well I'm Haruno Sakura, yoroshiku!" I smiled while cocking my head to one side. It had been one of Sasuke-kun's habits. _

_"Pink… hair?" _

_I guess he must have been really shocked. _

_Seriously… how long does it take a guy to actually absorb that information? _

_So what about pink hair? Does it really matter so much? _

_-- _

_I never knew what hit me. _

_"Heh, so, as you know, my name's Sai. Ugly." He smirked. _

_I had never felt this way… for at least a week, because Naruto was really scared of me, because I gave him this punch that… well… made him fly? _

_My temper flew up, and probably out of reflex; courtesy of Naruto, I shoved my fist into his face. My, my… it must have been a pretty sight. _

_-- _

_I groaned. What had I gotten myself into? _

_-- _

_Even after that punch, I still had to show him around, well… because I owe him? He got into class with a black eye after all, and it wasn't a really good start? It was also because he asked me to follow him to his class; and so coincidentally it was Naruto and Tenten's class as well. _

_While he was explaining to the teacher, Iruka-sensei why he had a black eye, he just pushed the blame to me. I scowled. _

_-- _

_The boys in the class were snickering, and the girls were going all mushy on him. Naruto was making the most commotion though, "Sakura-chan!". He and Tenten were waving towards me. _

_I waved towards them back, and some of the guys that seated near them gave a grin. _

_"Sakura-chan! Go out with me?" _

_I ignored them. _

_-- _

_"Iruka-sensei…" I gave him the puppy eyes. _

_He rolled his eyes, knowing he would give in to her in the end _

_"What is it?" _

_"Don't tell Tsunade-shishou…okay?" _

_"Hai… hai…" He gave a sigh _

_"Arigato Iruka-sensei!" _

_-- _

_I happily skipped out of the room. The moment the doors closed, I let out a sigh, my shoulders slumped once again, and eyes looked down. _

_It's not Sasuke-kun. _

_My happy look came off immediately. _

_-- _

_--_

_**Neh… Sasuke-kun… **_

_**When will you be coming back? **_

_**Because… **_

_**I miss you… **_

_**So, so much! **_

_**You promised me… **_

_**You would be back… **_

_**So… when are you coming back? **_

_**Are you only coming back after my heart has gone cold? **_

_**Or when it has already shattered into a million pieces… **_

_**Please answer me… **_

_**Because… **_

_**My heart has already shattered… **_

_-- _

_**All our memories… **_

_**Did they mean a thing to you? **_

_**Or did they just mean they were nothing? **_

_**Because… to me… **_

_**It is my… everything… **_

_**Because… Sasuke-kun… **_

_**You were there… **_

_-- _

_During lunch time, Ino-chan scooted next to my seat. _

_"Neh, is it true you punched a transfer student?" She asked. _

_I was too tired to answer her, and just nodded. _

_"Is it… also true he looks like Sasuke…?" _

_I looked away. _

_She started to panic, I could tell. _

_"Gomen Sakura! I didn't mean that… I mean-" _

_I cut into her "its okay…" _

_-- _

_At the canteen, I slumped in my seat, chopsticks picking from my bento. _

_Suddenly, I could hear people whispering and gossiping. _

_"Isn't he the transfer student Sakura punched?" _

_"He's cute!" _

_"Poor guy, getting punched by her…" _

_"It isn't Sakura-chan's fault! I heard he called her Ugly." _

_"What!? He called Sakura WHAT?" _

_"But isn't it true? Sakura IS ugly." _

_The last statement was made by Ami, and it was said loud and clear. _

_The whispering stopped, and the whole place was quiet, except for Sai's footsteps. _

_Tenten and Ino stood up, their eyes burning with hatred. _

_"Shut up bitch, you're just jealous that Sakura is prettier, or MAYBE… you're just implying you're ugly." Ino remarked, eyes flashing dangerously. _

_Two tables away, Ami sat with her gang, and she stood up. _

_"Shut up, WHORE!" She screeched. _

_Everyone gasped. _

_Shikamaru glared at Ami, and boy kami-sama, was he furious. _

_No one called Ino a whore, especially by the whore herself. _

_I stood up. Calm and collected, I said as I gave an ironic look. _

_"Said by the whore herself." _

_Tenten started, picking up a fork, and twirling it around, "Look," she looked at Ami, "I'm not insulting your vocabulary or something," She twirled the fork dangerously at Ami, "but how come… every time we face an disagreement, you seem to use the word, whore," She aimed and shot the fork at the precise moment she said "Or is it the only word you can spit out of your mouth?" at Ami. _

_Ami gasped, the fork had just flown past her face, and was imbedded into the wall. _

_-- _

_After that incident, we were all laughing up on the rooftop. _

_"Hahaha!" Tears were coming out of my eyes, "I can't believe you did that, Tenten!" _

_She was giggling as well, "Someone had to teach her a lesson." _

_Ino was still seething, "I can't believe she called me a whore!" _

_"Neh, chill Ino-chan, I mean, you can't be a whore while being a pig right?" _

_Me and Tenten started our laughter again, and Ino looked as if she was about to explode, and then started laughing as well. _

_-- _

_**I was really grateful for those moments, **_

_**Because those were the only times I put my thoughts on Sasuke-kun aside. **_

_**I really am blessed to have such great friends, Neh? **_

_**-- **_

_"Hey Ugly." _

_I didn't turn around. I was pissed, and continued walking towards my locker. _

_"Hey, wait! I'm sorry… okay?" _

_Satisfied with his answer, I turned around. _

_"What do you want?" _

_"Get that Ami girl away from me? She's a pain in the ass." _

_I gave a short smile, "glad you think the same way." _

_-- _

_**Neh Sasuke-kun… you wouldn't mind if I got closer to another guy other than Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji right? **_

_**You'll come back right? **_

_**I miss you, Sasuke-kun. **_

**

* * *

**

**A/N. –grins- So how was it? I updated real quick, but don't get your hopes too high, I had written a few already. Please remember to review, you'll make this authoress feel good. **

**:D **

**I don't want to make any empty promises, but I assure you, Be My Escape will be updated, well… once I delete that 'fake' chapter 17 and upload the real one… that is?**

**Ja! **

**Kawaii IceCream**


	4. His Precious People

**Anything for you.**

He would do anything for her, if only she had actually loved him. She would do anything for him, if only he had realized it earlier. SasuSaku

**A/N. glad you people liked that chapter. :D Well, some still had comments on why Sai is alive and kicking. Right now I'm writing when he was STILL alive and kicking. As you all know, the First Chapter was a memory, and a dreaaam. So yahh, get it now?**

**Dedication to; ****SasukeandNejicuties,** **Gabbeh, mahalo4ursupport, Xx Satan-chan xX , Kunoichi142 and WhatsALie for always reviewing and being there :D**

**Chapter four; My Precious People**

_I saw a group of girls crowding over somebody._

_Curious, the infamous prankster of the neighborhood, which is ME, went to see what was up._

_--_

_What I saw was an ice cube._

_Even if you couldn't see the ice around him, you could, feel it._

_Damn I had to say, this feeling was worse that given by Neji._

_What was up with pricks?_

_--_

_He was in my class._

_So… being the ever friendly me._

_I went up to him and gave him the introduction speech I gave to EVERYBODY._

_--_

"_Hey! I'm U-Z-U-M-A-K-I N-A-R-U-T-O and you'd better remember it, for I am going to be the future Hokage!" (Hokage in this story would mean the best in martial arts in the city they live in, which will be Nagasaki. Usually only large/main cities have this, but if many villages/towns form a city, they will also have a Kage.)_

_--_

_What was his reaction?_

_No, he didn't call me dobe._

_Not yet, at least._

_--_

_He just simply sat there._

_--_

_Yes, one reaction, Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage, I, would NEVER accept._

_DATTEBAYO! (Or simply put on the English dubs; believe it!)_

_--_

_Somehow, I got to him, be it my talent for excessive talking, or the gruesome fact that I spit saliva onto him. He gave me a fearful glare, and I gulped, knowing it wouldn't be a pretty sight._

_From then on, he called me dobe. It was the start of our friendship._

_--_

_The poor guy was constantly pummeled by fan girls, ambushed here and there, he had to take many a detour to get to class, and nonetheless, there would be some inside the class. Sometimes I actually feel sorry for him, and glad that I aren't popular, but all those thoughts are wiped out when he gives that arrogant smirk._

_--_

_He no longer seemed as cold, as far as he had been when he came, he also had this rivalry towards Neji, but of course he treats me as his main rival, because I'm just DA BOMB!_

_--_

_Once, I was walking to Ichiraku from school, and saw the teme walking in the same direction. Being the cheerful, bubbly, ME, I called out to him. He stopped walking, and turned his head sideways to greet me with a dobe. Knowing him, it was hard to expect something more, so I went along with him, then I managed to pry out of him that he was going to the park, curious about what he would be doing, I followed him, while he gave no response._

_--_

_I saw a pink haired girl sitting under a cherry blossom tree, petals were camouflaged in her hair, and she was fast asleep. I looked towards Sasuke, wanting to shout to him about the girl, but he silenced me by giving that famous glare._

_--_

_He dragged me to a tree next to the girl, and asked me to keep it down. I immediately bombarded him with questions. Who is that girl? Do you know her? Do you know that she's extremely cute! Pink hair, is that natural? Sugoi! She's so kawaii!_

_He gave me a deadpanned look, and when he heard a groan behind him, he quickly turned around to face the girl. She had awoken and with Sakura petals in her hair, she rubbed her eyes sleepily._

_--_

_She didn't seemed surprised at all, infact she asked "Sasuke-kun, what time is it?", which to my surprise, Sasuke answered. She gave a cute smile with her head cocked to one side, I asked, "Teme, what's her name?"_

"_Sakura." He whispered, but I heard it alright. She really lived to her namesake, hair vibrantly pink, and her eyes a spectacular shade of green, a very pretty green, I could conclude, her forehead was a tad big although._

_--_

_We three hung out a lot, and we went to Ichiraku mostly, because of my whining, and I would drag Sakura-chan to the stall, Sasuke-teme having no choice but to follow us. Sakura was like the younger sister I never had, Sasuke was like the brother I never had, we took care of Sakura, and rivaled against the other._

_--_

_I made friends with many other people, and those would include Neji, Tenten, Lee, and when finally a year passed and Sakura graduated to Elementary School (Shogakkou), of course we, mostly me, introduced Sakura to them, Sakura, along with Ino, introduced Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba, but Shino and Kiba were mostly hanging out with bugs and dogs respectively, so we didn't hang out much._

_Those were the happiest days of my life, I felt like I had a family, I felt like was complete, with Iruka-sensei as my father._

_--_

_We somehow managed to get one of the best martial artists, Hatake Kakashi, to teach us, we heard that he never accepted disciples, so we were very special, maybe it was either mine of Sakura-chan's charms, but definitely not Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei was ALWAYS late, and me and Sakura-chan always shouted at him while the teme gave a sour look, you know, that I have-a-stick-up-my-ass look. Kakashi-sensei would give us lame excuses, like I saw a black cat and walked the long way here, or he got lost on the road of life, and I'll never admit to saying I believed him once, it was so humiliating._

_--_

_Sasuke… that teme left, most unexpectedly, but somehow, Sakura managed to know about it right before he left, I don't know what he said or did, but because of him, Sakura-chan is hurt, very hurt, and I can't forgive him for that. Sakura-chan tries very hard to cover up her emotions, her smiles, though bright, is never like before, the twinkle in her eyes is seldom, she keeps more to herself._

_--_

_I would do anything for them, for they made me seem complete, so why… why?_

_--_

_Sasuke-teme, why did you leave?_

_--_

_

* * *

_

_A/N. Personally I found this chapter short, a bit more lively than the other chapters because it's Naruto, but hell yeah, since it's going to be the holidays, you can expect chapters coming up soon._

_Those who review gets a cookie :D Opens cookie jar_

_Ja!_

_IC-chan_


	5. My Best Friend, My Rival

**Anything for you.**

He would do anything for her, if only she had actually loved him. She would do anything for him, if only he had realized it earlier. SasuSaku

-

**A/N. See, I didn't take too long for this chapter:D Anyways, I HAVE A NEW STORY! For those who have not, PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT! It's called 'Entwined Pairs', and it's on its TRAILER, RIGHT NOW:D **

**-**

**Dedicated to;**** all my darling reviewers. Make sure you review:D**

**-**

**I uhh, GOT A NEW DIVIDER! Check it out throughout the chapter :D**

**-**

**mybestfriendMYRIVAL**

**Chapter four; My Best Friend, My Rival**

**-**

_She was crying._

_And I didn't like it._

_-_

_So I stood up for her._

_I got rid of all those dumb girls who picked on her._

_This might have been a feat for many others._

_-_

_But, definitely not for the all round gorgeous and smart,_

_The beauty and brains,_

_Yamanaka Ino!_

_-_

_Ego much?_

_Nahh!_

_-_

**mybestfriendMYRIVAL**

-

_She was cute, pretty and innocent._

_So why did she hide her face behind all those hair?_

_-_

_Whatever,_

_I gave her a cute red ribbon so suit her pretty pink locks._

_Pink wasn't my colour, blue and purple were suited to me,_

_But pink did her well._

_-_

_In the light, it was the colour of cherry blossoms,_

_It was a pretty pink._

_In the shadows, the pink turned to a different shade,_

_A pastel pink, and it was very pretty,_

_But duh, not as pretty as my shiny blonde hair_

_Which combined with the sun or shade, whichever,_

_Would look pretty!_

_-_

_And Yamanaka Ino NEVER looks ugly._

_-_

**mybestfriendMYRIVAL**

_-_

_Sometimes I can't help but gush to her how cute she looks._

_Her cute innocent green eyes, I don't know what to label it._

_It's eccentric, and gorgeous,_

_But same goes for my pale blue eyes._

_-_

_And thanks to me!_

_We all can see her beautiful eyes clearly._

_All bow to the almighty Ino-sama!_

_-_

**mybestfriendMYRIVAL**

_-_

_Even the great beauty with brains,_

_Yamanaka Ino,_

_Has a soft spot!_

_-_

_And it's her best friend, Haruno Sakura!_

_She's such a cute girl,_

_I can't help but want to help her and support her._

_And get her to stand on her own two feet._

_After all, I can't support her forever._

_Right?_

_-_

**mybestfriendMYRIVAL**

_YES!_

_She gets on fine on her own two feet!_

_She's so much more confident, AND LOUD!_

_Yes, now we can actually gossip without her feeling bad._

_See how sweet she is, AHEM, WAS?_

_-_

_Anyways, now Ami can't bully her no MORE!_

_Which she ever WON'T, ever since I put that so called POISONOUS FLOWER,_

_Which –insert laugh-, was just a harmless little flower?_

_INTO HER MOUTH!_

_And she ran away to her mummy,_

_-_

_Sakura NEVER does that!_

_She faces her problems on her own,_

_But she really hates to disappoint people._

_That's why she studies, well not hard,_

_Since she's naturally genius,_

_But just to keep up with her perfect grades._

_-_

_How I wish I could have her grades._

_-_

**mybestfriendMYRIVAL**

-

_They say blondes are dumb._

_Being a blonde, I am obliged to say no,_

_But I can't help but admit that for a CERTAIN blonde who goes by the name of Naruto._

_-_

_I don't ever know how Sakura-chan, AHEM, Forehead-girl met him,_

_But I don't think it would have been pretty,_

_I think he must have been shouting, which he pretty much does often,_

_And even LOUDER THAN ME!_

_Not like I would EVER admit that though,_

_Yamanaka Ino GETS EVERYONE'S ATTENTION_

_YOU HEAR THAT?_

_GOOD!_

_-_

**mybestfriendMYRIVAL**

**-**

_AND!_

_I HAVE SOMETHING TO ANNOUNCE!_

_UCHIHA SASUKE LOOKED AT ME!_

_DOES HE LIKE ME?_

_OF COURSE HE DOES!_

_-_

_Maybe not though –insert sigh-_

_He was GLARING at me,_

_And that makes a large difference,_

_And WHAT did I do to make him glare at me?_

_GUESS WHAT!_

_-_

_NOTHING!_

_Except treat Sakura-chan to ice cream?_

_-Insert sound of slow brain realizing something-_

_-_

_OH MY GOD –insert squeal-_

_HE LIKES SAKURA-CHAN!_

_AND HE WAS JEALOUS!_

_OF… ME!_

_-_

**mybestfriendMYRIVAL**

**-**

_I have a confession to make._

_I… LIKED… Uchiha Sasuke._

_And I told Sakura-chan._

_-_

_SHE… SAID… THIS…_

_Well, he doesn't like you._

_SHE… ADDED… slowly…_

_He likes me._

_And… she SMIRKED!_

_-_

_OH DEAR LORD!_

_WHAT HAVE I DONE TO CHANGE THE DEAR SWEET LITTLE CRYBABY GIRL!_

_INTO SUCH A MONSTER?!?!_

_-_

_I have to add this fact._

_She punches LIKE A HIPPO!_

_-_

**mybestfriendMYRIVAL**

-

_But about that,_

_Whatever,_

_ANYWAY I SAID LIKED!_

_-_

_Oh… and about that confession…_

_-Inserts blush-_

_I like… THE STUPID TROUBLESOME NARA!_

_-_

_Oh dear, that didn't come out right._

_But, as usual, whatever goes…_

_-_

**mybestfriendMYRIVAL**

_-_

_The… damned… UCHIHA LEFT!_

_I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSTED SAKURA-CHAN WITH HIM!_

_SHE WAS CRYING!_

_-_

_AND SHE NEVER CRIED FOR A LONG TIME!_

_UCHIHA SASUKE!_

_YOU ARE GOING TO FACE HELL IF I EVER MEET YOU AGAIN!_

_YOU HEAR ME?_

_MARK MY WORDS!_

_-_

**mybestfriendMYRIVAL**

_-_

**A/N. hehehe, I liked writing this chapter, like Naruto's chapter. They both quirk me up, without them, Naruto WOULD be boring. Nananana, I liked it until the last part, x, mostly, because I was on SUGAR HIGH when writing it, as –many- people know, I go –just a bit- cranky when on sugar high. Teehee. REVIEW PLEASEE?**

**-Gives a super duper kawaii pout-**

**-Insert COOKIES (you know you can't resist em)-**

**OH YES, CHECK OUT 'ENTWINED PAIRS' pweeetie pweease?**

**Ja!**

**IC-chan**


End file.
